


College is for Meeting People

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never quite know how the night will turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College is for Meeting People

**Author's Note:**

> his is such awful, wonderful crack. I have no idea where it came from. I mean, I literally went from having NO INSPIRATION ;_; to having this, fully formed, in my head. IDK, this is how my brain works.

Alyssa wasn't sure what she was doing at this party. Well, she at least knew why she was there. She'd joined a ridiculous number of student organizations this semester to fill the time she used to spend rangering, and not showing up at a cast party seemed unthinkable.

Still, it wasn't really her idea of a good time. She'd gone outside to get some space, but wasn't really up for heading back in. She was starting to head home when she heard someone running up to her. She turned to see... oh, what was that sound guy's name?

“Hey! Hey, are you headed out?” Great, he was about to guilt her back into the party, wasn't he.

“Probably, I've got a project I need to wake up for though so I can turn it on, so-”

“Alyssa, there aren't projects due on Saturdays.” Oh. She probably should be better at lying by now. “Sorry, I don't think I made myself clear. I'm kind of not big on parties either, at least not with these casts, so if you wanted to give me an excuse to head out, well.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah. I think I might have just hurt my leg. You might have to make sure I don't fall on the way home, uh. Sorry, I'm crap at the tech peoples' names, still. You were...?”

“Justin. Justin Stewart, and I have a lot of experience helping out hurt people. You know,” he said, as they started down the sidewalk, “food can really help with healing. I think maybe we should stop somewhere on the way to your place?” Alyssa grinned.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue and White (The College Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182905) by [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl)




End file.
